drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Außerirdische Drachen
thumb|''Draco berengarius'' aus Star TrekIn manchen Werken wurde behauptet, dass Drachen nicht von der Erde kommen, sondern von fremden Planeten oder Dimensionen. Mythologische Beispiele In der Mythologie sind außerirdische Drachen selten. *In vielen Mythen verschlingt ein Drache die Sonne und/oder den Mond, wodurch die Mondphasen oder eine Finsternis erklärt werden. Nach den Weltbildern der damaligen Völker muss dies aber nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass der Drache nicht von der Erde stammt, da andere Himmelskörper in älteren Kosmogonien meist als kleiner als die Erde und in deren näheren Umfeld gedacht wurden. **Persische Mythologie: Gozihr **Ägyptische Mythologie: Apophis **Philippinische Mythologie: Bakunawa *Laut einer relativ unbekannten Legende aus Europa stammen alle irdischen Drachen von einem fernen Planeten aus dem Sternbild Draconis.Iris Rinkenbach & Bran O. Hodapp (2002), Das grosse Buch der Drachen, S. 30, Schirner Verlag, ISBN 978-3897671126 In der Populärkultur Modernere Werke wollen mit solchen Hypothesen die sechs Gliedmaßen (vier Beine und zwei Flügel) der Westlichen Drachen erklären. Irdische Wirbeltiere haben nämlich höchstens vier Gliedmaßen, was an ihrem evolutionären Hintergrund liegt. Für Wesen von anderen Planeten gelten solche Einschränkungen vielleicht nicht. Näheres dazu siehe Flugfähigkeit#Echte Hexapoden. Filme und Serien *In der Godzilla-Serie ist der außerirdische Drache King Ghidorah ein wiederkehrender Widersacher Godzillas. *Der außerirdische Draco Berengarius aus Star Trek erinnert stark an einen typischen Westlichen Drachen, ist jedoch Pflanzenfresser. **Weitere außerirdische Drachen in Star Trek sind der Draconian air dragon, der Maravel-Drache und Kukulkan. *Im Film Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora gibt es auf dem Mond Pandora so genannte Banshees, vierflügelige Tiere, die an Drachen und Pterosaurier erinnern. *In Extreme Dinosaurs kommt ein Basilisk vor, der von einem Planeten aus einer fremden Dimension stammt. Dieser ist nur von Basilisken bewohnt. *In Digimon Fusion ist Cyberdramon ein Aliendigimon aus einer fremden Welt. *In Ben 10: Alien Force kommt in Folge 11 ein Drache vor, der vor tausend Jahren eingekerkert wurde. *In Dragonheart: Der Fluch des Druiden wird dargestellt, dass die Drachen der Dragonheart-Serie aus dem Weltraum stammen. *Die Filmserie Star Wars kennt diverse drachenartige Kreaturen von verschiedenen Planeten, z.B. den Krayt-Drachen oder den Feuerwurm. *In der Folge Der halbstarke Marshall von Bravestarr kommt der außerirdische Drache Greenflame vor. *Im Science-Fiction-Fantasyfilm Dragon Storm – Die Drachenjäger landen außerirdische Drachen mit Meteoriten als Gehäusen auf die Erde des Jahres 1190. *Der Film Outlander ist ein von Beowulf inspirierter Sci-Fi Film, in dem der Außerirdische Moorwen für einen Drachen gehalten wird. *Die titelgebende Kreatur aus der Filmreihe Alien wird manchmal mit Drachen verglichen und in Alien 3 sogar von einem Charakter so bezeichnet. Sie diente außerdem als Inspiration für manche Drachen anderer Werke. *Im Film Evolution landen außerirdische Mikroorganismen in einem Meteoriten auf der Erde und fangen an, sich in komplexere Lebensformen zu entwickeln. Eine dieser Spezies erinnert stark an einen echsenartigen Drachen. *In der Folge Call to Action von der TV-Serie Supergirl bekommt es Supergirl mit einem außerirdischen Drachen namens Spike zu tun, der nur seine kleine Freundin und Besitzerin Alana vor gewalttätigen Mitgliedern der Anti-Alien-Bewegung Children of Liberty beschützen will. Spike kann die Gestalt eines Bindenwarans annehmen. *In der 25. Folge der Zeichentrickserie Egyxos wird gezeigt, dass es auf dem außerdimensionalen Planeten Egyxos Drachen existieren. Neben Flugfähigkeit und Feuer speien sind sie in der Lage Ewige Flammen, ein hochentflammbares Öl (vergl. Griechisches Feuer), zu absorbieren. Literatur und Comics *Eines der bekanntesten Beispiele ist Die Drachen von Pern. Der Planet Pern wurde von Menschen kolonialisiert, die aus den heimischen Feuerechsen reitbare Drachen gezüchtet haben. *In dem Buch Alienology wird ein fleischfressendes Tier namens Venator erwähnt, welches in tundraähnlichen Ebenen des Planeten Terence lebt. Vermutlich wurden einige Venatoren irgendwann zur Erde gebracht und sorgten für die Enstehung von Drachenlegenden. Wenn das stimmt, könnten die verschiedenen Drachenarten, die in der Dragonology beschrieben wurden, von diesem außerirdischen Wesen abstammen'Alienology (Ologies, Band 10)', ISBN 978-0763645656. *Die Romane Der Held von Avalon und der Nachfolger Beowulfs Kinder spielen auf dem Planeten Avalon und basieren auf der Artussage und dem Heldenepos Beowulf. Grendel ist hier eine Spezies drachenartiger Außerirdischer. *Die außerirdischen Byakhee aus H.P. Lovecrafts Das Fest werden oft drachenartig dargestellt, was sich jedoch nicht aus der Beschreibung in der Geschichte schließen lässt. **Drachenähnlicher sind die Lloigor aus dem Cthulhu-Mythos, die jedoch von Lovecraft selbst nie erwähnt wurden. *Im Dragon Ball Franchise gibt es mehrere außerirdische Drachen: **Shenlong lebt auf der Erde, wurde aber von Gott erschaffen, der von Namek stammt **Auf Namek gibt es den Drachen Polunga, der als der Shenlong seines Planeten fungiert. **Chappil aus Dragon Ball Super gehört einer Rasse von drachenartigen Humanoiden an. *Die Buchreihe Der Drachenkämpfer von Sarkkhan spielt auf dem Planeten Austar IV, auf dem Drachen weit verbreitete Tiere sind. *In Die Welt der Wiyr gibt es auf dem titelgebenden Planeten diverse Fabelwesen wie Drachen und Werwölfe. *In Stanislav Lems Kurzgeschichtensammlungen "Robotermärchen" und "Kyberiade" kommen manchmal Drachen vor, die von der Wissenschaft erschaffen wurden, z.B. der Elektrodrache und die Drachen der Wahrscheinlichkeit. *Im Marvel-Universum gibt es mit Fin Fang Foom und Lockheed diverse Außerirdische, die auf der Erde als Drachen angesehen werden. *In Menschen wie Götter ist die Wissenschaft weit genug fortgeschritten, dass Menschen sich eigene Drachen erschaffen haben. Diese wurden auch auf fremden Planeten angesiedelt. *In Merlins Spiegel kommt ein außerirdischer Wasserdrache vor. *In den Scheibenwelt-Romanen kommen so genannte Monddrachen vor, die auf dem Mond der Scheibenwelt leben. Mögicherweise sind sie die Vorfahren der Sumpfdrachen. Pen & Paper und Sammelkarten-Spiele *Das Immortals Handbook zu Dungeons & Dragons beschreibt die Adamic Dragons und Nehaschimic Dragons, die zwischen Dimensionen leben. *In Magic the Gathering gibt es Drachen auf vielen Ebenen. Mindestens einer davon, Nicol Bolas, ist ein Planeswalker und kann zwischen den Ebenen wandeln. Videospiele *In Pokémon gibt es so genannte Ultrabestien, extradimensionale Pokémon aus den Ultradimensionen. Zwei davon, Agoyon und Schlingking, gehören dem Drachen-Typ an. Außerdem ist Necrozma in einer Form ein Drache-Pokémon. **Des weiteren gibt es bei dem Drache/Eis Pokémon Kyurem Gerüchte, dass es mit einem Meteoriten zur Erde gekommen ist. *Aurelion Sol aus League of Legends ist ein drachenartiger Gott, der aus den Sternen des Universums besteht. *In Shadow the Hedgehog gibt es drachenartige Außerirdische namens Black Hawk als Gegner. *In Metroid gibt es den wiederkehrenden Antagonisten Ridley, der oft als Weltraumdrache bezeichnet wird und an einen Westlichen Drachen erinnert. Laut Palutena in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate steht jedoch noch zur Diskussion, ob er wirklich ein Drache ist. **Außerdem gibt es in Super Metroid den Gegnertyp Dragon auf dem Planeten Zebes. *Die Kirby-Serie spielt auf dem Planeten Pop Star. In ihr kommen diverse Drachen vor: **Eisdrache aus Kirby's Dreamland 2 **Galbo aus Kirby's Dreamland 3 **Fangora aus Kirby: Epic Yarn **Landia aus Kirby's Adventure Wii *In Super Mario Galaxy gibt es den Drachen Kollerkarambolus, der größer ist als die meisten Planeten im Spiel. **Auch der Sandolm aus der Schlingersand-Galaxie erinnert an einen Drachen. Sonstige *In Dragons of the World stammen Drachen zwar von der Erde, jedoch wurde von Menschen eine besondere Art von Ascialophoraptor durch Genmanipulation erschaffen, die auf dem Planeten Nea überleben kann. Nachweise Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen